Blade Runner
by piper winchester
Summary: Uma sessão pipoca entre Dean e Cas. Drabble. Dastiel bem leve. Pra melhor entendimento, assistir ao filme Blade Runner. E sugiro que, para ler, você escute três músicas: One More Kiss, Rachel's Song e Tears in the Rain. a trilha sonora do filme .


**Blade Runner**

**Dastiel/Fluffy**

Era a primeira vez aquela semana que não tinha realmente nada o que fazer. As caçadas pareciam ter "dado um tempo", por assim dizer, e aquilo era estranho, mas não menos agradável.

Foi até a primeira locadora que encontrara, levando consigo alguns dólares e, de quebra, Castiel. Ok, não que aquilo fosse estranho, mas a cara dele na frente dos dvd's era quase cômica.

- Dean, o que é isso? – Pegou o primeiro dvd, o do Snoopy. Um fininho com algumas gravuras coloridas e o cachorro deitado de barriga para cima na casinha vermelha, junto com o pequeno pássaro Woodstock.

O loiro revirou os olhos. – Cas, se é pra escolher, escolha direito! – Tomou o dvd das mãos do outro, retornando-o para a prateleira branca. Os olhos claros agora se ocupavam em ler os diversos títulos das caixas coloridas, até que encontrara algo decididamente nostálgico por demais.

- É esse aqui. – Sacudiu o objeto perto do rosto do anjo, puxando-o pelo pulso até o balcão para poderem pagar e irem embora.

Castiel franzira o cenho, intrigado enquanto observava através do vidro, alguns objetos pequenos, pipoca e chocolates em barrinhas coloridas. Inclinou-se ligeiramente, tocando o vidro.

- Vem, Cas. – Dean chamara, puxando o outro pelo braço para fora da locadora. – Acho que você vai gostar desse... – Dissera num tom calmo, equilibrando-se no meio fio como se fosse uma criança enquanto o anjo o observava curioso.

- O que seria "esse"? – O moreno perguntara, fitando como Dean conseguia manter-se naquela linha da calçada por tanto tempo sem cair.

- Relaxa, você vai ver. – Sorrira todo covinhas, enfiando a mão no bolso do casaco para puxar as chaves do quarto pequeno e pouco convidativo que haviam se hospedado.

Despira o casaco, sacudindo a cabeça levemente enquanto tirava o dvd da sacolinha plástica branca da locadora, colocando-o ao lado da televisão na cômoda de madeira clara.

Cas sentou-se na beirada da cama de casal, chacoalhando as pernas inquieto, seguindo o loiro com os olhos enquanto este andava de um lado para o outro, ligando alguns cabos e procurando o controle remoto.

- Pensa rápido. – Dean sorrira marotamente, atirando o controle para o anjo, que o apanhara sem prestar atenção. – Nhá, é mais fácil com o Sam. – Meneou a cabeça, ligando a televisão e o dvd para se acomodar ao lado do outro na cama.

O filme começara. Dean mesmo mal prestava atenção, pois já tinha perdido a conta do número de vezes que assistira aquele filme. O que lhe interessava realmente eram as caretas de Castiel.

Ora ele parecia estar entendendo, ora se perdia completamente, mas nunca, nunca dizia uma única palavra.

Dean deitara na cama, cruzando uma das pernas sobre a outra, balançando o pé no ritmo da música baixa de Don Percival, sempre olhando de escanteio para o moreno, ainda absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

E então, chegara o momento que ele esperava. Ouvira a voz rouca de Rutger Hauer narrar as coisas que seu personagem androide vivera alguns segundos antes de desligar para sempre e, inesperadamente, um soluço baixo vindo de seu lado.

Erguera-se, fitando o anjo de olhos marejados, fitando aquela cena com total atenção. No segundo em que o androide desligara, as lágrimas rolaram pela face do moreno, marcando o rosto fracamente corado.

- É triste, não? – Perguntara, afastando uma lágrima do rosto do outro.

- Sim. – O anjo respondera num sussurro audível e, inesperadamente, abraçara o Winchester mais velho, escondendo o rosto molhado no vão do pescoço amorenado do outro.

Dean tremera levemente, afagando as costas do anjo com carinho. Afastou-o, fazendo com que ele deitasse em seu colo. Castiel nem se manifestara, apertando os olhos azuis com certa força, deixando as lágrimas caírem sobre o jeans do loiro.

Esboçou um sorriso fraco, afagando os cabelos escuros do anjo que chorava infantilmente em seu colo. Jogou o corpo um pouco para trás, puxando o controle remoto e um cobertor.

Como fizera com Sam tantas e tantas vezes, o cobrira, mantendo uma das mãos sobre o ombro agora oculto, descendo até o braço. Castiel ronronou como um gatinho, aninhando-se.

Dean sorrira de escanteio, desligando a televisão.


End file.
